Help Me If You Can
by The Lost Nerd In Pepperland
Summary: "Do you need help?" Simon asked me.      "No," I replied stubbornly.      Simon rolled his brilliant blue eyes and said, "Yes you do. We all do. You just can't admit it."      Simon/OC
1. Flying On A Jet Plane

**Me: What's up everybody! I'm Charlie, and welcome to my first fanfic ever! *round of applause***

**Simon: Where do you want me to go?**

**Me: Not here, you haven't been introduced. Before you go can you read the disclaimer?**

**Simon: Okay. Charlie doesn't own me or Lord of the Flies, though she wishes she did.**

**Me: Thanks Simon! *huggles Simon***

* * *

><p><strong>Help Me If You Can: Chapter One, Flying On a Jet Plane<strong>

**SUMMARY:**

"**Do you need help?" Simon asked me.**

"**No," I replied stubbornly.**

**Simon rolled his brilliant blue eyes and said "Yes you do. We all do. **_**You**_** just can't admit it."**

**I'd had some pretty hard times, and crashing on this island was no way to make it better. But maybe this kid could make it all worthwhile.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to darkness at first. As my eyes adjusted, I found that yes, I was still on the plane, and yes, I had all my body parts in the correct place. I decided to stretch my arm up and pull myself out of the ruined plane, but every time I tried, I fell back down. After three tries, I finally pulled myself up, but hung there uselessly, and heard someone snicker.<p>

"Who's there?" I demanded, my voice rough from hours without use.

"Me," A boy's voice replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Who is me?"

A boy with black hair, intense blue eyes, rough black hair, and a cheeky grin poked his head close to mine. I shrieked and dropped back down to my original spot.

"Me," He said again, grinning kookily. He had a posh accent that contradicted my Liverpool scouse. "I'm Simon."

"Julia." I replied. "But you can call me Jules or Julie."

"Okay then Jules." He said. "I think you're the only girl here." He looked me up and down. It wasn't exactly in a rude manner. It was more like he was analysing me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Seriously?" I snapped. I did _not_ want to be stuck on an island filled with guys.

"What's so bad about that?" Simon asked.

"It's degrading," I said. "Guys are usually always sexist."

Simon thought for a moment. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "you're being sexist when you say being around us is degrading and that guys are sexist."

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you do that?" Simon wondered.

I raised my eyebrow even higher. "Do what?"

"Raise your eyebrow." He replied simply. "It's so hard, but you make it look like there's just one simple movement and your eyebrow is in a perfect half-circle."

By now, both my eyebrows were raised and I was fighting a smile. Simon however, looked me up and down again.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm perfectly able to lift myself out of here."

"Well let's see it then." Simon lifted his head out of the opening, and stood back, his arms folded over his chest.

I grabbed on to the top again and this time managed to lift myself out of the plane and up to where Simon was. I stood, smirking at him.

"How's that for a look-see."

"Oh, bugger off, you had to try four times."

"One less time then you could've, no doubt."

"Wanna bet?"

I looked at him, surprised. "Don't be cheeky, posh boy, it suits you."

He grinned that kooky grin of his that reminded me of a friend back home. "And why shouldn't it suit me?"

" 'Cause it don't."

"You just said it did."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by a boy with red hair in the distance.

"Simon!" He barked. "What are you doing?"

"Hurry," Simon whispered. "Get back in there, and cover yourself with my cloak. I don't want Jack to see you."

I raised an eyebrow, but did as I was told.

"Hullo, Jack." Simon said.

"What are you doing?" The red haired boy, Jack, demanded.

"Well I was looking for my uniform, but I can't seem to find it yet." Simon replied calmly.

"I heard you talking."

"Oh, I often talk to myself. I find I'm very good company." I couldn't believe Simon was lying so well under pressure. He was actually pretty funny.

"Well the choir is lining up. We heard a trumpet over on the other end of the island, and we're going to check it out."

Simon nodded and Jack took that as a queue to leave. Simon waited for a moment, then poked his head back into the plane.

"I don't want you out here." Simon said.

"Why is that?" I was getting a bit angry. "Didn't you hear me when I said I can take care of myself?"

"I did," Simon said, "You don't know Jack though. He can get a bit over controlling. I just want you to be safe."

I frowned slightly, and Simon sighed in exasperation.

"Please, Jules," He said "Please, I just want to keep you safe."

"What if I sneak into the woods, and then later tonight we'll find a place to hide me?" I proposed.

Simon thought for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose that'll work."

I grinned at him and lifted myself out of the plane once more, then with the help of Simon's cloak, I snuck into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I know it was slightly short, but I promise there is more to come XD**

**-Charlie**


	2. Something In His Style

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Jules: Unfortunately.**

**Me: Oh don't pretend like you didn't miss me, Julia. Can you read the disclaimer for me?**

**Jules: No.**

**Me: I brought you into this world, and trust me honey, push me enough, and I WILL take you out of it. I control your fate, remember?**

**Jules: Whatever. Charlie or HarrisonFanForever12 doesn't own Lord of the Flies or Simon, only me and the plot.**

**Me: And in this chapter, some things go differently than described in the book, because it's a FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Help Me If You Can: Chapter Two, Something In His Style<strong>

I snuck along the forest, always keeping the line of choir boys in sight. I had to keep from laughing when I found out that Simon was in choir. It just didn't fit.

I felt bad for the poor guys though, it was so hot out here, and they were forced to wear their long black cloaks. I sighed, running a hand through my wild auburn curls, wishing I had something to tie it back with. At last the choir stopped and Jack began bossing people around again. I stopped a minute to look around.

There were little boys all around the area. It was evident that Simon, Jack, a fair haired boy, and a rather fat boy, most of the choir, and I were the older ones on the island. It was also evident that Simon was right about me being the only girl on the island. I heard the fair haired boy say his name was Ralph, and the fat boy's name was Piggy. I snickered quietly at that. Piggy was holding something white in his hands. When I stepped forward to have a better look, I stepped on a twig and it snapped rather loudly.

I jumped back; frightened that someone would see me. Simon must have known it was me, because he shouted, "OH GOD, IT'S SO HOT!" and pretended to pass out on the spot. I put my hands over my mouth to muffle my giggles as the boys turned their attention away from my hiding spot, and on to Simon, who still lay on the sand, looking like he was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face.

"Just leave him there, Simon's always fainting." Jack said. I sneered at him behind his back. I didn't think much of him, and would have made no effort to hide it even if I was facing him. Thankfully, a few boys ignored Jack, and brought him over close to my hiding spot.

"Julia," He muttered out of the side of his mouth. "You there, Jules?"

I moved closer to him. "Yeah," I whispered "I'm right here. Thanks for passing out for me."

"No problem, I do it all the time."

I snickered. "No doubt that you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're batty," I explained simply.

"Maybe to a normal person I am, but to a batty person, I'm normal, and you're batty."

"That made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

Simon grinned that silly grin of his. "I know, after all, I am batty, remember?"

"Simon! Who are you talking to?" I rolled my eyes and crouched low in the bushes as Jack strode up to Simon.

"Oh, nobody, just myself again," Simon explained as if this were normal for him.

"Well you ought to stop it, you look insane."

Simon opened one eye and peered lazily at Jack. "You would talk to yourself too if you had nobody else interesting enough to talk to."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at Jack's bewildered expression as he walked away.

"Oh and Jack?" Simon was peering laxly at Jack again.

"What," Jack snapped, obviously wanting to leave.

"You know, I can sing in C sharp too," Simon smirked slightly as Jack stormed away.

"So later tonight are we going to find a place to hide?" Simon whispered to me as soon as Jack was out of earshot.

"You bet," I whispered back, grinning.

The hours flew by, and I watched the sun set over the ocean, wondering why I was so close with Simon, having met him only a few hours ago. It wasn't like I was an anti-social person; I just didn't let too many people in. I frowned, pondering what made Simon so different from the others. Maybe it was the way he had a posh accent, but acted like a scouser. I smirked, knowing that that wasn't it. There was just something about him that made me feel like I could trust him with anything.

The sun sank beyond the horizon, and soon I was shivering with the cold. The moon above me was full and bright, the night skies were clear, and the stars were numerous.

"Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky," Sang a voice behind me. I whipped around and saw a pair of familiar bright blue eyes.

"Now I see why you're in choir." I said. Simon did have a rather pretty voice.

"What's that mean?"

"You don't sound completely grotty," I smirked.

"Thanks." Simon quipped sarcastically. "Look, I found the perfect place, not too far from here."

I nodded and got up, wanting to move myself to get warmer.

Simon disappeared into the shadows and I followed him, errant strays of moonlight lighting the way.

We reached a small, circular clearing that looked silver in the moonlight. A small spring bubbled at one end, partially hidden by vines, and wild flowers bloomed, scattered across the velvety soft grass. I breathed in silently, and the air was soft and sweet.

"There are trees you can hide in," Simon whispered, "And bushes and things like that. The spring is fresh water too, in case you get thirsty. I'll have to bring you food, 'cause there's no fruit trees around here, and-"

I cut Simon's ramblings off with a big hug. He was a bit taller than me, so I had to stand on my toes so as to not hug him around the middle. I'd had some hard times back at home, and crashing on this island was no way to make it better, but maybe this kid could make it all worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, this chapter isn't the longest one, but I had to cut it down alot. Most of the stuff in the next chapter was in this chapter, and... yeah... I don't own the two Beatles songs in this chapter, and whoever guesses them gets cookies! <strong>


	3. Golden Slumbers

**A/N**

**Me: Hey guys! Happy Christmas! Welcome to the third chapter of Help Me If You Can! So in this chapter, some of Julia's problems will be revealed. **_**Some**_** of them.**

**Jamie: HI EVERYBODY!**

**Me: Get your own story, Jamie! You have three! I suggest you guys read them, especially if you like the Beatles! Her username is CheekyJohnnyBaby13, just if you're interested.**

**Simon: Charlie doesn't own Lord of the Flies or the** **Beatles**,** but she wishes she did.**

**Me: Thanks, Simon. *SCARCASAM***

**Simon: You're Welcome?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Golden Slumbers<strong>

_I was sixteen not too long ago, just a year ago. That was when everything in my life changed. That was when I met Sadie._

_I had a group of friends that I regularly hung out with. I had Anna, Prudence, and Lucy. We were relatively good, rarely getting into trouble. My father and I never had a healthy relationship. We were constantly fighting, and I would continuously storm out of the house and bunk at Sadie's for days at a time, depending on what we fought about. The year I turned sixteen was one of the worst for me and him. Me meeting Sadie never helped, of course, seeing as I was her partner in crime, and together we were constantly in trouble._

_I met Sadie when we were fifteen. She had just moved back to Liverpool from Scotland, and her accent was the thickest that I'd ever heard. We met when we stumbled into each other at a bar called the Cavern, listening to one of the bands lucky enough to play there. I was never a heavy drinker, just one beer when I was out was fine by me. We connected instantly, and the alcohol flowed._

_Three weeks later, it was my sixteenth birthday, and we were on top of the level roof of Lucy's flat, drinking and smoking. We'd become part of the Teds that resided in our area, the only thing setting us apart was the fact that we were girls. Not that the Teds cared exactly, they loved to hit on us._

_But anyways, we were atop the roof, slowly getting drunk and high off something that Sadie bought somewhere, hitting golf balls into people's windows._

_"Ten bucks says you miss this 'un." I told Sadie, setting her up with a golf ball balanced atop an empty beer bottle. Sadie took a swig of something in Anna's silver flask and smirked at me, swaying slightly. _

_"Ten bucks says I'll get with John tonight." She retorted. John was one of the Teds that lived in this area, and he and Sadie constantly went after each other. I didn't know much about him, I only knew he was about my age, maybe a little older. _

_My fuzzed brain was trying to wrap itself around her words. No such luck. "Yeah, well, maybe." Was all I had to say._

_"Alright," Lucy said, giggling. I took a swig of beer. "One, two, three!"_

_Just as Sadie swung the golf club down, I spit the mouth full of beer into her face, causing her to hit it off course._

_"Fucking hell!" Sadie wiped her face off, irritated._

_"Aye, yeh missed!" Anna cried gleefully. _

_I slipped the club from Sadie's hand and set myself up. _

_"Forget it!" Sadie cackled, clearly over the mishap. "Yeh carn't even see the damn window!"_

_"Neither could you! I bet yeh anythin' that yeh wouldn't have hit it if I hadn't spit the damn beer in yer face." I snapped back._

_I swung the golf club down again, and a few seconds later, we heard the ever-satisfying and frightening tinkle of glass breaking._

_Hoots and hollers surrounded me as we drank to my victory._

_"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU ASSHOLES!" The owners, men, shouted._

_"AYE, GO TA BED, YEH LAZY- oh, shit, they're not going back to bed." Prudence looked horrified._

_And with that, we ran, stumbling clumsily in our intoxicated state._

_We managed to get to our houses, and when I opened the door, I was thankful that it was my younger, fifteen year old brother, Paul, sitting in the living room instead of my father._

_"Paulie," I breathed, falling to my knees in front of him. "Paulie, I'm such a fucking idiot. Don't tell dad, please, I'm begging you!"_

_A half smile graced his face, and without a word, he picked me up and hauled me to my room. I wouldn't let him leave me, so he stayed, and talked about the new band he'd just joined. Eventually he got me to sleep by singing a lullaby._

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling, don't you cry, and I will sing you a lullaby_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles await you when you wake_

_Sleep pretty darling, don't you cry, and I will sing you a lullaby_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling, don't you cry, and I will sing you a lullaby _

**Simon's POV**

I watched Julia dream, her smile a slightly bitter one as she relived a memory. Then tears began to flow from her eyes, and I stroked her hair sadly. I really liked her, but I knew she didn't feel the same. Not until she let her guard down. And I would have to help her with that.


End file.
